Royalty and Riders
by Ecrilthir
Summary: When Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan find a strange picture, they are transported to Alageasia, will they be able to get home? Or will they even want to? Eragon X Arya, Mentions Murtagh X Nasuada
1. Chapter 1: Where are we?

**Royalty and Riders **

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN INHERITANCE OR NARINA **

**Chapter One: An Accidental Move **

The room was still dark and the Curtains Drawn, Peter lay asleep on his bed, when his sleep was interrupted by a shrill cry of his youngest Sister, Lucy, he leapt out of bed and pulled on some clothes then ran down the hall, Lucy, Edmund and Susan were all looking at a picture that Hung upon the wall, Peter two looked at this and saw it contained a Man with Pale Skin and glowing Red eyes, "Why did you put that Up if you knew it was going to scare you?" Peter asked,

"We didn't and our room was locked all of last night, Plus watch the eyes, they move" Lucy said

"I'll Take it down" Edmund said, but when he tried to place a hand on it, his hand fell thought the picture; he felt it trying to pull him inside, "Help!" The others all grabbed him then they were gone, standing alone in a forest,

"I Thought Aslan said we'd never return to Narnia?" Susan said looking around

"He did. But I don't think this is Narnia" Edmund said looking around,

"Yeah, we should find someone to ask where we are" Peter said, he heard a roar from behind them then they turned to see a great Lion, smiling at them.

"ASLAN" they all called, rushing to him

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"We thought it was you doing that" Lucy said

"No, It was powerful Dark magic that summoned you to Alegeasia" Aslan said

"So that's where we are! Where is Narnia compared to this place?" Edmund asked

"Many Thousands of Miles away" Aslan said, "My guess is to get you home, you need to defeat who ever or whatever summond you here"

"And Who would that be?" Susan queried

"I Would Guess at The Black King" Aslan said, "But he will be no easy Battle, you'll need help, Which Even I cannot Give" Aslan started to Fade, "My time here has run out, good luck" with that he was gone, leaving only some swords and a bow behind, they picked their weapons and then walked through the forest.

They had been walking for about 3 hours when a man appeared holding a sword, Peter, Edmund and Susan drew their weapons, Lucy stood behind them

"Some more recruits For the Kings Army then" The soldier said walking forward, peter jumped in the way,

"We are simple travellers, leave us be" Peter said

"You are of age, It is compusary" The soldier said mockingly

"No" Edmund said, which caused the soldier to get angry, he slashed his blade up, it was unexpected thus, Unavoidable Peter fell back a line of blood coming from his wound, "NO" The three other children yelled. Then they saw a women walking past, she looked over and drew a weapon to, the solider seemed not to have noticed, then several other men ran after the women, who was advancing on the Soldier, who turned to late, and Got a sword straight threw the chest, she then knelt down and looked at the wound,

"Hes lucky, It is a very shallow wound" she said

"Who are you?" Susan said, prepareing to load her bow,

"I Am Nasuada, Leader of the Varden, we are fighting men like him and his Black King" she said, a small smile on her face, "Will one of you go and Fetch Either Eragon or Arya, they are the only two who I'd trust to heal a wound, such as this" One of the men rushed off

"How could he help him? He's going to die" Lucy squarked, then a few minutes later Three figures came rushing, the soldier, A Man who had many Catlike features and A women who looked elegant, "They were talking together to Orik, they both wanted to come" The soldier said.

The two figure waved away the others and they stepped back, they then knelt next to him and started to mutter, a few minutes later they stood up, looking at Peter, who still lay upon the ground, then his eyes opened and he clambered up looking where the wound had been, there was not even a scar or mark.

"How" They all the children stuttered,

"Healing Magic" The female said, she looked slightly paler than when she had arrived,

"and an special awakening spell, as well as several anti-marking spells" The male added, they noticed, he too was pale.

"So You healed my wounds? Why?" Peter asked looking at the two figures,

"Its what we do, we couldn't have you die, not just because you ran afoul of some imperial soldier" the female said, to a nod from the male. Then a loud voice rang across the wide area,

"Your Always Doing that"

"Hello Orik" Nasuada called back, when they looked round the saw a small dwarf rushing towards them, the children drew their weapons but the two figures said, "Orik is our ally, so you might want to lower you blades or his Royal Guard will have to deal with you, then even we won't be able to help you heal your wounds"

"Sorry, we had some bad experiences with Dwarves" Edmund said looking over at the little dwarf still rushing towards them

"So this is where you rushed off to then Mine-Foster Brother" Orik said when he arrived

"When Nasuada calls I must answer" The male said

"And I Believed Eragon would need help" The Female added, "And I stand by that"

"I Could've done it by myself, I would've needed Saphria to provide some energy but I could have done it" The Male called Eragon protested

"Aye, But A massive Dragon like Saphira, would've made us draw some unwanted attention" The female replied

"true enough" Eragon shrugged

"We should be getting back to the Camp Lady Nightstalker, It is unsafe for you to be this far out" One of the Guards said looking around

Nasuada rolled her eyes, "With Eragon, Arya, Orik and all of you with me, I highly doubt I am in any danger"

This caused both The Eragon and Arya to laugh, "If they managed to kill us all and Saphira, I'm sure that they would Deserve to capture Nasuada" Orik said, which caused them all to nod except the guards, who seemed unhappy to be this far out of camp, Eragon looked up,

"Saphira is off to hunt, We had better get back to Camp, Angela is demanding to see you again" Eragon said, till looking up, they nodded and walked towards camp then looking back,

"Your welcome to stay with us for as long as you need" Nasauda said looking kindly upon the children who followed the people back to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2: A Flash of Memories

**I Don't Own IC or the Chronicles of Narnia**

**Chapter Two: Dragons**

As they walked though the campsite the children noticed that a lot of the people they passed either saluted or gestured towards either Nasuada, Eragon or Arya, who intern nodded or saluted to them, several times they called names out and then some orders , the soldiers (Or captains), rushed off. Orik Rushed off towards several dwarves shouting something at them

Once they arrived at their destination The Guards waited as Nasuada, Eragon and Arya entered the Tent, The four children followed, Nasuada was sitting on a large ornate chair, Eragon was standing in the shadows along with Arya,

"Welcome to the Varden" Nasuada said

"You have been too Kind" Peter said bowing slightly,

"There is one condition to you staying here, You must allow Eragon to check through your memories, so that we can make sure Galbatorix has no hold over you" Arya said, "Either that or I, or another Sorcerer Must", the four Children looked over at Eragon, they thought he was most likely to be the best, after all Nasuada trusts him. They nodded, "We would prefer Eragon or Yourself" Edmund said.

Eragon walked forward slightly, "Don't Hide anything, If you try I shall have to break those barriers, which WILL Hurt", they all gulped and nodded. Eragon stepped forward once again towards Peter, who immediately felt something in his head, he let it flow, and he seemed to sense Eragon brining forward memories he couldn't remember he had. Then he felt the presents vanish, and then he looked at Eragon, who was looking confused. Then the rest of the group stepped forward one at a time, Eragon did the same each time looking more and more confused, then he nodded to Nasuada,

"They are free of any type of Control, other than their own" He said, still looking confused,

"Will you escort them to a couple of free tents, Arya?" Nasuada asked, Arya bowed walked out, gesturing them to follow,

**(Arya and the Royalties)**

Arya walked along the path, the four children running behind them,

"What did he really do?" Lucy asked,

"No Idea, thought when he came upon us being crowned, he seemed to spend more time reviewing our memories" Susan replied in a whisper

"This is the last free area of Alagaësia that people can escape Galbatorix and his dark reign of Terror" Arya said, "Eragon is the Banner we rally behind, he is the reason we fight, for the first time in many years we have a small chance of toppling the Tyrant, and you are now part of that, well this is where you'll be staying" She pointed to two medium sized tents, one seemed to be for the girls, the other, for the boys. They stepped inside and found that there was a small note:

_I had some dwarves bring you weapons and armour _

_to you Tents, _

_King Orik _

They looked around and found that the dwarves had indeed brought all of the weapons into the Tents, they looked around, and sighed _It may not be cair paravel, but it was good enough._

**Eragon and Nasuada**

They stood there, Eragon was pacing throughout the tent,

"Their minds appear to be perfectly normal, thought the memories are shattered within, massive battles, and a large town with buildings that are taller than a palace is wide" He said

"And what of their statues?" Nasuada asked

"High King, King, Queen and Queen" Eragon said, I witnessed their coronation through my own eye, four times" Eragon replied,

"Royalty? Of where?" Arya said walking into the tent,

"the called it Narnia" Eragon said,

"What should we do?" Arya asked

Nasuada sat back smiling, looking at the two people before her


End file.
